Herbología Elemental
by Nan07
Summary: ¿Sabías que Herbología fue mi peor promedio en Hogwarts?. Una extraña pregunta para un extraño encuentro entre dos ex-enemigos-y-compañeros. ¿A qué viene eso Malfoy? ¿Por qué veinte años después de salir del colegio? ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?


_**Disclaimer: **La JK y la WB tienen derechos sobre el pelirrojo que ya parece que entiende más el asunto... yo no... aunque coopere para que abra los ojitos.  
_

_____**Advertencia:** Hay exceso de puntos, comas, palabras rimbombantes y otras cosillas… si Ud. es alérgico a ese tipo de errores… se le solicita que deje la lectura hasta este punto… no descuide su salud._

_..._

_Hola!_

_He aparecido (y feliz por mi buena nota en la pre-presentación de mi tesis) para celebrar el cumpleaños de** Londony**..._

_Esta señorita ha solicitado un dramione y eso es lo que ahora leerán... SOY UNA MALDITA GUSANA... SE ME PASÓ POR UN DÍA SU CELEBRACIÓN..._

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO ALEJA DEL MAL!  
_

_Será regalo y con todo el cariño del mundo, pero igual si no gusta a ustedes pueden enviarme tomatazos... mi red ha sido arreglada para que hacer algo con ellos además de salsa..._

_Y muchas gracias a **Iamalonefordanny_19 **por ayudarme con el título...  
_

_AVISOS ECONÓMICOS, ALIAS PASE POR:_

_**algo - mas - que - fics . blogspot . com **(mi blog de fics... deje su mensaje!)_

_**peter – pan – complex . blogspot . com** (sitio oficial para dar rienda suelta a la imaginación...)_

_O tal vez quiera pasar por mi ocurrencia bloggera no fickera: **historias - de - por - ahi . blogspot . com**_

_**¿Lees fics y no te da vergüenza reconocerlo?** ve al siguiente grupo de FACEBOOK: **Leo, escribo, hiperventilo con FICS DE HARRY POTTER ¡¡Y NO ME AVERGUENZA!! (búsquese tal cual o aparezca via google y deje su comentario... que no mordemos)**_

_Saludos desde una resfriada Viña del Mar..._

_...  
_

_- Quien iba a decir que Weasley tiene tan buena mano - una voz profunda y seductora, hace que Hermione Granger casi bote su amado cappuccino por los aires y de paso manche su preciado nuevo libro - creo que debo llamar a Blaise y decirle que perdió, cien galeones son varias tazas de buen café._

_- ¿Buena mano? ¿que acaso soy planta? - la castaña se ha volteado enojada, comprobando que efectivamente Draco Malfoy es quien está detrás de ella - ¿y de donde saliste tú Hurón?_

_- Primero, todos los Slytherin apostamos a que con el romance y el matrimonio quedarías hecha una Molly Weasley - rápidamente toma asiento frente a ella, sin pedir permiso y abriendo la carta para hacer su pedido al mesero - Segundo, no eres una planta, pero si lo fueras serías una orquídea del jardín de madre. Ah y tercero, yo también gusto de tomar café apenas cae la tarde. Tres preguntas, tres respuestas ¿quieres también los números de la lotería mágica?_

_- Como siempre con esas salidas tan "Malfoy" - es lo primero que se le viene a la mente, además de concentrarse, fracasando en el intento, de evitar que el rubor suba a sus mejillas como a una chiquilla de quince. Ella, ya toda una mujer en sus cuarentas no puede estar cayendo en cumplidos baratos, más aún si se trata del rubio presumido de sus años de colegio, ese que sólo se burlaba de su apariencia - ¿Quieres retomar nuevamente tu carrera de las malas bromas?_

_Sin hacer caso a Hermione, el rubio solicita un cappuccino para él también. Lo pide para llevar y hace que el mesero apure el paso, sosteniendo de la mano a una castaña que se apresta a tomar sus cosas y emprender rumbo a la mesa vecina._

_- No dramatices Hermione. Ah y cuidado con la taza, que esos preciosos zapatos van a quedar olvidados en tu closet si los manchas por ser tan precipitada - habla rápido, confundiendo más a la castaña que efectivamente salva su calzado por el consejo del rubio y se acomoda nuevamente en su silla, más por curiosidad de qué le pasa a Draco que por otra cosa - lo que dijiste me dejó pensando ¿Sabías que Herbología fue mi peor promedio en Hogwarts?_

_- ¿Hablaremos de calificaciones ahora Malfoy? parece que se te olvida que hace más de veinte años que terminamos el colegio - ahora cree que algo le debe pasar a su ex-némesis, así como locura temporal, y piensa aliviada que tiene en la varita en la manga de su túnica, sólo por si acaso._

_- No, hablamos de Herbología, Hermione. Me costaba mucho sentarme a hacer los deberes, pretextando no tenía sentido eso de pasar metido en un invernadero, provisto de tantas herramientas extrañas y aprender una cantidad infinita de nombres y usos para todo lo que allí se cultivaba. Siempre terminaba esos deberes justo antes de ir a las clases y más de alguna vez pasé horas muertas en la biblioteca frente a los libros que Sprout nos mandaba a leer._

_Hermione ahora sí que está perdida. Tiene a Malfoy delante de sus ojos, hablando de Herbología y no sabe que diablos pasa. ¿Hace un rato le dijo Hermione? no... ¡Fueron dos veces!... definitivamente el mundo estaba de cabeza y ella tenía un gran manejo de la gravedad. _

_- Hasta Nott me ayudaba para los exámenes, porque solamente coaccionado podía responder ante las exigencias de esa asignatura. Hoy reconozco que yo mismo era quien me negaba a asumir que era más un asunto de orgullo que de desagrado. Que tal vez habría sido entretenido aprender sobre Herbología y haber dedicado tiempo en ese invernadero, realmente lamento no haberlo intentado - sonríe de medio lado y sujeta con ambas manos el elegante paquete donde reposa su café, recién traído a su mesa. Baja la cabeza y mechones de su cabello caen en su frente, como si se declarara vencido en una batalla mental - aunque no me quejo que he aprendido muchas otras cosas, pero tengo que reconocer que una de mis grandes faltas es esa._

_- Si lo que quieres es que te recomiende a algún experto, recuerda que está Neville, aunque también a él le hiciste la vida a cuadros - busca en su bolso la tarjeta de su amigo, con todas las intenciones de que el rubio desaparezca y pueda tomar, aunque ya esté helado, su acostumbrado café vespertino - una blanca mano detiene su búsqueda y la hace levantar la cabeza. Su no deseado "acompañante" está de pie junto a ella y la mira suavemente, descolocándola que nada menos que Draco Malfoy la esté mirando de aquel modo, como sólo ha visto que Ron y Viktor Krum lo hayan hecho._

_- Si hubiera prestado verdadera atención y dejado de evadir Herbología, habría tenido la mejor orquídea de Inglaterra. Aunque, siendo honesto, no puedo quejarme de la bella rosa de plata que me acompaña. Creo que he tenido un ataque de frases estilo vociferadores rosados, mejor me voy pronto o mi café se enfriará, adiós Granger..._

_Y aquel café que iba a acompañar a ese libro, quedó abandonado… helado y en el mismo lugar, tal como Hermione…_

_..._

_¿Les gustó o me preparo para la lluvia de tomates?  
_

_¡¡Deje sus comentarios!! Sea bueno o malo, son sus opiniones..._

_Se reciben via rr, pm o mensaje en c-box..._


End file.
